This invention is an improvement related to U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,045 which is incorporated into this application by reference. This invention is directed toward the field of measurement, marking and scoring (or cutting) as practiced in professions such as sewing, carpentry, and metalworking. It is very important to achieve rapid, accurate, and repeatable measurements while protecting the hands of the worker. Ease of use is also a very important requirement since time is often limited under actual working conditions.
Experience with the products of U.S. Pat. No. 6,935,045, has led to the improvements claimed by this invention.